Chocolate Catastrophe
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: Valentine's day is coming just few days to go. And Sendou Aichi is troubled as he noticed that his friends were acting strange and seems to be avoiding him so he begun to think that he had done something to anger them. What could he have done to receive such treatment! My first MisakixAichi!


**TITLE: Cardfight! Vanguard: ChocolateCatastrophe**  
**PAIRING: MisakixAichi/SlightAichixKourin**  
**THEME: Valentines (Evenit'ssuperlateforitorearly..Whatever)**  
**SET: LinkJokerHen**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CFV :(**

**A/N: Here's another fic from my other account. And me decided to share it with you guys. Not my best but I hope you enjoy it ^^**

Aichi, Naoki, Misaki , Kourin and Shingo were done preparing and setting down their meals on the club room. And so they begun to eat their lunch. It supposed to be a quiet lunch with a quiet chatting between the group but they can't focus either one of those task as Naoki's way of eating , distracting all the club members due to the fact he eats nosily and like there is no tomorrow , making the other members irritated especially Shingo who despised him ever since they met.

"Porcupine head!" Shingo called angrily.

Naoki raised his head to look at Shingo , visibly pissed by the way he was being called. "Huh?! What did you just called me,Granny glasses?!"

"Could you at least eat more slowly! You're eating like a slob!" Shingo pointed out. "Not only you're distracting us but also you're showing great disrespect to my Hero!" He looked at Aichi with admiration. Aichi on the other hand just sweat drop as he wasn't still used being called in such way.

Naoki glanced at Aichi , Kourin and Misaki who's been quiet through the entire time.

"Aichi, Am I distracting you?" Naoki asked.

"Ah.. Well, A little?" Aichi sounded unsure but he is not bothered by the way Naoki eating like that, In fact he enjoys seeing him happily eating like that because he can see Kamui in him. Yet sensing the others discomfort maybe he should slow down a bit. "I guess it will be best if you eat a littke bit slow,Naoki-kun. It's not that bad but its kinda distractful and a bit messier besides eating slow will make you much appreciated the taste of the food,right?" He finished with a gentle smile.

Naoki nodded with understanding as he eat much slowly and quieter now.

"Geez, He only listens to you. Sendou-kun. But that only sums up that you're truly amazing!" Shingo praised Aichi.

"Stop it-" Aichi didn't finished his protest as he was cut by Shingo again.

"Ne, Sendou-kun. Valentine's day us about to come. I've been meaning to ask who will be your date?" He asked bluntly.

Misaki and Kourin choked out at Shingo's sudden question, almost spitting out the food in their mouth. None of them expected that to come.

"Why the hell would you ask something so insensitive and vulgar?!" Kourin asked , reprimanding Shingo silently as she straightened herself as she nearly fell upon hearing that. Even if she respected whoever Aichi dated or his privacy. She still hoped it would be her.

Shingo raised an eyebrow at their weird reaction but decided to shrug it off as he answered them.

"Well, I'm just curious who is the girl that captured Sendou-kun's heart. Heck, I'm sure that she was a lucky girl being with him!"

The Miyaji girls Blanched. "Ne, Shingo-kun. Don't tell me you like Aichi?"

"I like Sendou-kun as my hero but not as a love interest after all I already have Rekka-chan!~"Shingo cleared , he already had a hunch that these girls fallen in love with Aichi as they sighed relief when cleared the misunderstanding.

"Well?" The three of them looked at Aichi expectantly.

"No. I don't have a date plus there's nobody would like to go out with a wimp like me" Aichi said with a smile.

The three were about to protest I his statement but they're been interrupted by Naoki.

"Valentine's day What's that?" Naoki asked curiously. He was listening but has a little interest because it doesn't sound connected to Vanguard.

"Ishida, Are you serious?! You don't know what Valentine's day is?!" Shingo sounded a bit scandalized and it was eroding Naoki's Patience.

"No. I don't know about it" Naoki scowled, feeling the others looking at him as if he was the stupidest man living on earth except Aichi.

The others gaped at him then they sighed. Naoki's stupidity had reached into a different level that none of them expected.

"It's a special day. February 14 is Valentines day. It's a day when you will show your affection towards your love of ones. For example by giving them chocolate or doing something special for them"

"Oh, So it's a lovey-dovey thing" Naoki looked bored. "Not interested"

They sweat dropped.

"But , there is other way of showing that like going out with your family." Misaki continued."You should give not only to your love interest but to a friend as well."

"I told you I'm not interested" Naoki retorted.

"Why?"

"It's none if your business!" Naoki flushed out of anger or embarrassment. He wanted this conversation to be left behind as it was getting on his nerves. Chocolates! Huh! Over his dead body- He'll give chocolates to someone although as he was hoping to receive one as he never experience that. Naoki accidentally meets Aichi's gaze and he immediately turned away as he felt embarrass upon thinking that his blue haired friend will give him one. Aichi give him a confused look but just shrug it off.

Then that day ended just like that . Nobody bothered to speak about Valentines or rather they are scared to start a conversation because the atmosphere was filled with awkwardness and tension, Afraid that if they mutter a word it will break their bond with Aichi.

**XxX**

**..CardCapital..**

The shop was already closing when Misaki approached Shin with a timid expression as if she's shy and troubled to have a conversation with him.

"Shin-san?"

"I told you it's uncle ,Misaki"

"Ok-um-Uncle.. Can I ask you a favor?" Misaki was fidgeting a lot.

"What favor?" Shin was now all ears upon curiosity of what caused the girl nervous. It must be important and embarrassing that is why she's avoiding his gaze. "Come on, Tell me. There's no need to be shy "

Misaki still looked hesitant even hearing Shin's encouragement but she answered. "Can you help me to make chocolates?"

Oh, So that's why she looks so embarrassed its about making chocolate. Part if cooking which she wasn't good at . Shin mused.

"For Valentine's?"

She nodded.

"For Aichi-kun?"

She nodded again but her face is all red now.

"Finally going to confess, I see." Shin commented lightly.

"Shin-san! What the hell?!" Misaki's face reddened even more if that is even possible by his words. " It's just my way of showing gratitude in our friendship not by the way you thinks!" She's denying it because she knows how Shin's mind works, He hated men population even he is one of them, he claims that men are wolves especially those whose hitting on her and he was gladly to give them a small peek and experience of hell. Even though some of them are actually decent so she don't let that happen to Aichi .

Shin chuckled at Misaki's reaction. "Oh, Come on, Misaki it's okay. No need to be shy about your feelings of Aichi-kun"

"You know that?"

"Of course, I do. I'm your uncle, silly" Shin stated proudly.

"You're not mad about me in liking someone or getting in a relation?"

Shin shook his head and smiled at Misaki . " Aichi is a fine man and he'll never ever hurt you as he is your _Vanguard, _Plus who am I to judge of your person of liking? But if it's Miwa I just don't know. He's not suitable for you as that guy is a wolf"

"Hey, did you just said you're not going to judge anyone ?! " Misaki sweat dropped.

"Any how, Don't think I'll go easy in you because you ask me nicely"

"What do you mean?" Misaki had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm strict in teaching of making foods. Any form of mistake you'll return back to zero so don't expect any mercy because if I did show you one you'll never ever learn at all!" Shin stated.

Misaki gulped nervously for the first time of her life, sensing an evil force before her. Maybe this isn't a good side but if its for Aichi then she'll do it so she can deliver her feelings for him.

"I understand"

"Then, we'll start now!" Shin chimed happily , bouncing towards the kitchen as Misaki followed him silently with the thoughts of triumph and determination.

**XxX**

**...TatsunagiBuilding..**

The sweet and living scent of chocolate spread all over the place. And that intoxicating smell went it's way towards the living room where Suiko, Rekka and Takuto were having a chat and rest from work.

"That's smell nice." Suiko commented, relaxing her stiff shoulders.

"That smell - it's chocolate!" Rekka exclaimed, sniffing the air.

Suiko and Takuto exchanged looks and chuckled . The only person isn't with them was Kourin indicating she's the one making that chocolate . They figured out she's practicing on making chocolates for Valentine's day.

"Hmm~ I guess Kourin's making chocolates for Aichi!" Rekka said out loud as she run towards the kitchen where Kourin's doing her thing.

"Takuto" Suiko called the silver haired boy's attention.

"Hmm?" Takuto turned his head at her.

"Do you think that Kourin stand a chance against that _girl?_"

"To be honest , I don't know" He paused. "But one thing is certain that Valentine's day will be interesting as Sendou Aichi is involved."

**...In the Kitchen...**

Kourin was humming to herself as she was applying the icing on the top of the cake, Thinking about Aichi eating them makes her happy . Then suddenly someone bounced behind her,nearly destroying her master piece for Valentine's day.

"Kourin, What cha doin'?~" Rekka cooed, tightening her grip on the blonde's neck as she looked at the chocolate cake.

"R-Rekka? What are you doing here?!" Kourin stammered, trying to pry Rekka off her.

"Not an answer" Rekka snorted but let go of Kourin as she walked closer to the dessert and inspection it. "Why isn't it a heart shape?"

"Huh?"

"You're making it for Sendou-kun,right? So should it be a heart shape after all it's for Valentine's ?" Rekka looked at her questionly.

Kourin instantly blushed upon hearing the boy's name. "W-What are you talking about? This cake is mine!" She protested.

"Hmm~" Rekka sounded not convinced but before she completely left, she take a taste of the cake. "Too sweet..." She paused for a moment then went on. "But if you keep on denying like that and won't make a move , I'm certain Sendou-kun will be snatch away by that girl."

Kourin was left dumbfounded. Since when Rekka did act mature than a conceited brat? But, it's not like she isn't aware who is the girl she's referring.. The same girl that can possibly beat her on getting Aichi's attention and love...

That girl is no other than... Misaki..

**XxX**

In the next day, Aichi and Emi were heading towards to school but Aichi's mind was else where because he can't get over with Emi's and his mother teasing earlier in these morning on who will be his date on Valentine's , making him all nervous and embarrassed to face the others. His thoughts were only interrupted when Emi bid farewell as she went on the other side direction.

"Well, This is going to be an eventful day." Aichi mumbled . It just that he can feel something is going to happen even if its not yet Valentine's day. But, the special day was just two days to go and it making him all flustered. He just hoped his confession won't be a failure. That's right, Sendou Aichi set his eyes on someone and he's planning to confess which he prayed it will be a success so it don't be filled with awkwardness but given to his timid personality the chances of success is an absolute zero. While Aichi is busy pondering with his love confession. He failed to notice that Kourin was already behind him and calling out his attention, So she approached him and only to see his troubled features which made her worried about him.

"Aichi?" She give him a light tap on his shoulder and that bring his mind back to the surface of earth.

"K-Kourin-san?!" Aichi stuttered and flushed as Kourin was too near his face but soon calmed down as he'd seen the concern look on her face.

Seeing that Aichi had calmed down, Kourin moved back a little and continued her questioning although concern was evident through her voice and feature as it was obvious that she cared for him. "Are you for feeling okay? You look troubled."

"I'm fine." He smiled at her, reassuringly even knowing that Kourin won't be convinced at all as she can read gin very well but to his surprised Kourin dropped off the subject just like that and he isn't going to complain about it.

"If you say so. Let's go!" She smiled back and before Aichi could respond to her, She grabbed hold of his hand and started pulling him with her which made Aichi flustered as he can feel that the male students are throwing him daggers because they are envious of him being close to a popular idol like Kourin. And if Kourin noticed the changed of atmosphere sheaid no attention to it as she recalled her conversation with Rekka . And now, she'll make the advice into an action because she was right if she didn't make a move then how will Aichi notice her as the blue haired boy was too oblivious of such things so she sent her mind on getting his attention and making him fall in love with her as she can't afford to lose him.

They both stopped and looked up at their class room door then took a deep breath as they opened the sliding door and went inside with a smile on their faces , pushing back off their very own problems in the deepest end of their mind.

They've seen their friends are talking animatedly with hush voices so the others won't be able to heard the conversation, This earned the curiosity of the duo.

Kourin cleared her throat and Aichi greeted them with a smile, seeing their attention was at them. "Good morning, guys"

They let out a surprised yelp as they seen Aichi and Kourin standing before them as if their very presence scared them. But the holding hands didn't passed by a certain sharp eyes of lavender haired girl.

"Oh,hi. A-Aichi and Kourin!" Naoki stuttered , avoiding to meet their gazes but the only gaze he is avoiding were Aichi's.

Aichi and Kourin didn't missed the uneasiness on Naoki's voice and they glanced at the rest of the group . They are pretty much the same as Naoki. They're avoiding to look at them which they find suspicious as Misaki is there a well which she supposedly should be her own class.

"Is everything okay?" Aichi asked , concern evident on his features.

"Everything is okay! Sendou-kun!" Shingo exclaimed in a high pitched tone which made the latter grimaced. "Nothing's wrong so don't worry,right? Ishida?" He looked at Naoki expectantly to back him up.

"He's right Aichi, Nothing's wrong! You're being paranoid." Naoki forced out a laugh which sounded obviously fake to their ears which made him inwardly winced at this.

Aichi wasn't convinced even a bit but before he can say a thing , Misaki interrupted them as they called out their attention.

"Kourin." Misaki remarked coldly, Her presence was forgotten for they are busy talking and solving each other out. She startled them since she was quiet all the time and not making her presence known but the deadly aura coming from her that's the thing scared them. "How long will you child his hand?" Her eyes lingering at the intertwined hands. Her eyes glinting with strong emotions such as jealousy but that immediately fades away as she get her emotion in check.

"..Huh?Oh!" Kourin looked at her hand which still locked on Aichi's and instantly snatch her hand away from him. "Sorry, Aichi. My bad!"

"It's alright, Kourin-san!" Aichi blushed out of embarrassment and tension.

They had forgotten the situation and just went with the flow of time as they rested back in their room and task without complaining but one girl's will cannot be shaken by that small act but Misaki won't deny she's kinda jealous of Kourin that she managed to hold Aichi's hand. But does she really stand a chance? She wouldn't know at all until she at least try a thing. That's the reason why she is mustering up her courage to confess her feelings at Aichi on Valentine's day and all she could do is hope it won't end a disaster.

**XxX**

Just like Aichi had thought it turned out rather an eventful day. Not because the day favors him, It because it was against him! He didn't know why but his friends were avoiding him except Kourin if not they are acting strange whenever he's interacting with them except Kourin once again. As if they don't want his presence in their group also he noticed that Misaki was treating him rather cold today which made him wonder if he had done something to anger and his friends. He didn't also missed how cold Kourin and Misaki interact with one another. He thought that they are doing well since the culture festival but he guessed his wrong in that. So when the classes are over he decided to confront them of what's the problem but fate is really against to him at that day as teacher want him to do something for him which he can't turned off. All he could do is to hope when he is done his friends are still in the club room.

He finished the task been asked to him almost an hour. He learned that Kourin already leave because of her work. He doesn't have a problem with her so it's alright for him not to talk with her. But to his friends and Misaki which he hoped still in the club room as the school was about to closed. He was glad to see that the light were still on meaning his club members are still inside but he stopped himself from entering as he overheard their conversation which he prayed that he didn't come here and didn't hear anything at all but here he was hearing the entire conversation clearly:

"_Ne, Sendou-kun will be bothersome if he knows it!" Shingo protested._

_"He's right, I hate Aichi sticking around with us during those time . He will be a bother and it will ruined everything." Misaki agreed._

_"Well, I can't disagree with you guys now if you think it will be the best.. Aichi's presence might ruined everything-" Naoki said._

Aichi frozen in his tracks. He just wanted to know the reason of their avoidance. But soon he regretted his actions of coming here only to know that they hated him. It hurts so much that Aichi's vision started to get blurred and his mind immediately blocked all his senses as he run away..

**XxX**

**..Inside The Cardfight Club room..**

"-Man! Aichi's presence is truly bothersome if he keep sticking around us because he will find out our surprise for him! It will ruined the mood!" Naoki agreed, ruffling his hair with annoyance. "Argh! I hate doing those things to Aichi!"

"At last you get the point, porcupine head, But we have no choice at all if we wanted it to be successful!" Shingo replied dejectedly, Naoki didn't bother to retort at what he called him because he has a point.

"I'm sorry about dragging you guys into this. Even I hating myself dro making Aichi worried like this but thank you for your help and cooperation!" Misaki said, bowing down showing both of her apology and gratitude.

"It's okay, Misaki-sempai of it's for Aichi then we'll gladly help right? Granny glasses?" Naoki smirked at Shingo for almost agreeing being called like that.

"Yeah, he's right and what did you just called me,Porcupine head?!" Shingo growled at Naoki and so they started bickering again.

Misaki smiled at the scene. It was Shin's idea to bring these two on board to helped her confessing and on the surprised party they are planning in giving their gratitude for being with them through hard and good times. Now, she can tell that everything will be fine or is it?

**XxX**

He didn't know how long he was running or where'd his feet bringing him. All he wanted was to forget everything what he had heard but that seems too impossible as it keep coming back to him. He didn't stopped from running even he bumped so many people and they're angry at him but their expression immediately changed into angry to worry as they seen the tear-stained face of his. He barely heard the worried question about his well being but he paid no attention to them as he continue racing where ever his thoughts or feet will bring him.

How ironic, it seems like the weather is matching with his mood. There's someone calling him but he didn't care at all. He continue on crossing the street and then somebody pulled him away before he was crushed by over speeding truck. He didn't know who it was but it was boy and it's familiar to him and it awaken his senses a bit.

"Aichi, Are you hurt?" His saviour asked. The voice belongs no other than Kai.

He did not answer back but Kai heard his whimpering. He pulled him up to inspect him but what he saw made his heart break. Aichi's face was stained with tears and his face filled with pain. It looked like he had been crying for a long time. Kai put his hand on Aichi's shoulder.

"Aichi," Kai whispered, the said boy opened his eyes and looked at him.

"K-Kai? What's Why are you here?" He snipped. The tears still streaming down his face.

"I should be the one asking that to you. Let'sbget you home." Kai's face softened as he helped the boy up.

"No!" Aichi shouted desperately. He tried to pulled away from Kai so he won't bring him home because he don't want his family to see him like this. It's pathetic. But Kai pulled the smaller male into his chest and held him in a tight embrace. A brotherly gesture to soothe and calm the blue haired boy.

"Kai-kun?"

"Shh. It's alright if you don't want to go home then let's go to my place. It's much better than staying in the street then catching cold." He simply said.

Aichi clung into Kai's shirt and silently thanked him before everything went blank.

**XxX**

**...Card capital,Kitchen...**

"It's done!" Naoki exclaimed, presenting his cookies.

"Heh. For a juvenile like you I must say that's a nice" Shingo praised him but with an insult and before Naoki could retort back the door suddenly opened, surprising them all especially because it's Emi.

"Emi-chan, what ate you doing here?" Shin asked. Shock as the others.

"H-have you seen Aichi?" She asked, panic laced with her gentle voice.

"No" All of them present shook their heads.

"Did something happened at him?" Misaki walked towards Emi and kneel before her. She may looked calmed but her eyes shown how anxious and worriedb she is for the blue haired boy.

"I can't find him. He should be already in home but he isn't! Misaki-san. I'm scared that something might happened at him." Tears starting to come in the corner of Emi's eyes but she's fighting it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Aichi will be okay so there's nothing to worry" Misaki assured the girl, petting her head. She looked over at Naoki and Shingo and they nodded at her as their is a silent understanding that they'll go looked for Aichi.

"Alright! We'll go and look for Aichi-!?" Naoki was cut off by the voice in the threshold.

"That will be unnecessary." A voice commented.

They looked where the voice coming from and surprised to see Miwa there.

"MIWA?!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"What do you mean by 'unnecessary'?" Misaki narrowed her eyes with suspicion. She was certain that Miwa knows something.

"Aichi was sleeping over at Kai's place today" Miwa stated, leaning at the threshold. "So stop worrying because I assure you he's alright. He is with Kai after all."

"But, Why did he say something so that we won't worry about him? I'm certain something happened that is why he isn't home! Miwa-san. There's something you're not telling here." Emi protested.

Miwa sighed. Aichi's younger sister is perceptive as him but he just can't tell them right? He looked at Misaki. She is looking at him expectantly for answers like the rest. "You know what? You ask him.." With that he just left the room.

Emi was about to go after him but her phone rings and the caller is her mother, Shizuka Sendou. "Okaa-san,What's-" She stopped herself as she listened to her mother and after a moment the call ended.

"So?"

Emi sighed. "Just like Miwa-san told us. Aichi is with Kai-san now."

"Is there something else she said?"

"Nothing."

With that all of them sighed.

What's going on? Is Aichi really alright it not? All they can do is hoped he is. But there's something in Miwa's voice that bothers them.

'You know what, you ask him.' There's anger there. For what reason?

It's already two hours ago since that incident, Naoki and Shingo went home with Emi to escort her. Misaki was left pondering with the situation.

"Misaki, what's the matter?" Shin was about to go on bed when he'd seen Misaki still up.

"Oh, Shin. It's about Aichi." Misaki replied.

"You worried aren't you?"

Misaki nodded. "Yes, I just hope that he don't feel bad because of the way were treating him"

Shin smiled warmly at her. "Everything will be fine. Have faith in him"

"I hope so."

**XxX**

At Kai's apartment, Few hours ago..

Kai placed Aichi on his bed and waited for him to wake up but it was taking too long but he didn't leave him that is when Miwa came and entered at the room.

"Whoa! Why Aichi is here with you Kai?!" Miwa was surprised.

"I brought him here. He collapsed because of exhaustion from crying" Kai explained. He didn't include that Aichi almost get hit by a truck when he found him because if the blonde haired idiot knew it, he won't stop asking so many annoying questions.

"Oh. Why is he crying then?" Miwa suspect there is more into it but just shrug it off because Kai doesn't like to be asked by so may questions.

"I don't know." Kai answered truthfully, heart clenching as he'd remembered how broken and hurt the boy was.

"Kai-" Miwa was cut off when a whimpering came from Kai's bed alerted them that Aichi is regaining his consciousness. They turned to see Aichi sitting up, holding his head.

"Aichi?!" Miwa came over him. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? Guess we should call your friends and family so they don't worry"

Aichi visibly flinched at his words and it didn't go unnoticed by the two best friends.

"Ah! Miwa-san calm down, I'm fine. Call my friends you say? I think that it's unnecessary but can you meet up with Emi. I think she will be worried if my destination remained unknown, My phone is low bat." Aichi forced a smile as he turned at them but they way he pronounced the word 'friends' were venomous.

Miwa nodded with understanding before giving Kai a last glance, saying 'I leave the rest to you, buddy.' Then he left them alone in search of Emi.

"So mind telling me why are you crying and running like that?" Kai asked.

"Why do you care, Kai-kun?" Aichi arched an eyebrow, tauntingly.

"Because, I'm your friend-"

"Friend huh?" Aichi muttered mockingly. "Tell me Kai-kun. Is my presence annoying you"

"No."

"Is that true?"

"Yes."

"You don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?" Kai frowned at Aichi.

"Because the rest do." Aichi closed his eyes. "Misaki-san, Naoki-kun, Shingo-kun- I heard them talking that they don't want me around anymore and they hated my presence near at them.." Aichi voice hitched and cracked a little, his eyes were glassy as he opened them.

"Aichi.." Kai called the boy's attention. "Do you have any faith in them?"

"Of course. I do have faith in them"

"Then have faith in them. There has to be a mistake and misunderstanding here because I know how much they cared for you I can see and feel that so it's impossible for them to hate you." Kai said with a soothing voice as a small smile form in his lips which surprised Aichi a little as he same him like that.

Aichi's eyes softened at the brunette, all his insecurities, anxieties and doubts disappeared at Kai's words. "You're right. Thank you, Kai-kun" With that Aichi closed his eyes, allowing to fall from the darkness embrace. He decided that even if his friends are avoiding him and seemed to hate his presence - He'll have faith them because that is the least he can do in their friendship to be not broken.

**XxX**

In the next day, Kai walked Aichi towards his school just making sure that the boy is fine and safe. In their way Aichi stopped walking so Kai had to paused and wonder what's wrong.

"What's the matter Aichi?" Kai asked.

Aichi turned to Kai with a smile. "You can go now, Kai-kun. I can handle it from here and Thank you for everything."

"You sure?"

Aichi nodded solemnly.

"It's nothing." With that Kai turned his back and walked away from Aichi.

Aichi watched Kai's figure walked away from him and then he went his way to his destination with a resolution that he'll let his friends do their things and he will just wait patiently to know what they are up to.

On the other hand, Kai was his way on the park when he'd saw an annoying blonde haired idiot.

"Yo! Kai!" Miwa greeted, reclining on a tree. He knew Kai won't greet him back so he went on. "How's Aichi? And what do you think of the situation?"

"He's fine and it's a misunderstanding." He simply replied, walking past at Miwa. On the corner of his eyes. He'd seen the thoughtful expression in Miwa before he went aloof again.

"Heh~ If that's the case then I should apologized to them for being angry at them with no apparent reason!" Miwa stated as he followed Kai.

No response.

"Tell me, What you and Aichi did last night? Don't tell me you went berserk-" Miwa didn't get to finished his teasing as Kai give him a painful punch on the face that would surely swell for days and will bruise. Well, Kai care no less because at least that shit the idiot up. Kai doesn't understand why Miwa always putting the impression he likes Aichi in an intimate way which is an ABSOLUTE FALSE IMPRESSION as for Aichi was like a younger brother to him. And if beating the blonde haired male to understand that simple logic then he'll gladly do it without any mercy.

**XxX**

"I'll be going now!" Aichi called out as he tie his school shoe lace at the front door.

"Alright." His mother, Shizuka answered , peering at him through the聽 kitchen's threshold and added with a teasing tone. "Be safe and don't forget to bring here your girlfriend later, okay?"

"Mom!" Aichi whined, face reddening out of embarrassment.

Emi walked past Aichi, starting to tie her shoes beside him and teased him as well. "Well, I don't mind whoever you bring home Aichi, But I really hoped it's Misaki-nee!" She winked at him silently saying 'Good luck!'

Aichi flushed even deeper red if this could be possible. Emi and his mother knew who is the crush of his so they constantly teasing him about it whenever it's possible and they won't stopped in occasions like this. Aichi tried to defend his dignity and failed miserably.

"Mou! Stop patronizing me! " Aichi huffed, irritatedly at them.

Emi and Shizuka just chuckled at the flustered teen which glared at them halfheartedly. As he can't take anymore their pestering Aichi decided to leave the household without waiting for Emi.

"Have a safe trip!" Aichi barely heard.

Shizuka forced back more of her chuckles as she glanced at Emi. "I think we over did it but I guess that's fine. So what will you do today?"

Emi beamed. "Misaki-nee and the others are making a surprise party for Aichi so I guess we will be late home for tonight"

"Hmm~ That's sound great and I'm sure Aichi will be happy!"

"Hn." Emi nodded with agreement. "I know because Misaki-nee is the one who prepared most of everything for him!"

**XxX**

Aichi huffed still annoyed at his family constant pestering about his personal life more precisely love life, He is not angry at them just annoyed and tired through their antics that's all.

He was in his way to his school when somebody yanked him towards the semi-dark alley and about to screamed help but stopped when his secret attacker spoken.

"Shh. It's me Kourin." The attacker shushed him and introduced itself which the voice really belongs to Kourin.

Kourin-san? Was it really her? She's so strong to pinned him!

Aichi blinked a few moments before he constantly adjusted at the semi brightness and finally see the figure before him which really is Kourin but her body pressed against him, face few inches away him too much close to his liking that he can feel her breath tickling his lips.

He can feel the lump in his throat and gulped nervously. "Um, Good morning Kourin-san. What do you need in me?"

Kourin seemed to feel Aichi's uneasiness at her so she backed away just a little to give him some space to breathe in and move in.

"Sorry." Kourin mumbled.

"It's fine." Aichi heaved a sigh of relief and asked again. "So, what do you really need in me,Kourin-san?" Aichi take note the flustered and troubled expression of Kourin.

"I'd like to speak of something to you." Kourin said softly but there's a lace of nervousness in her voice as she fidgeted her fingers while stealing glances from Aichi.

Aichi fight to arched an eyebrow but failed. He had suspicion in how this conversation will end. Then he asked incredulously if Kourin isn't too occupied with her thoughts she will hear the light teasing the way he questioned that. "Is this the reason why you almost put me into a dumpster?"

"Sorry!" Kourin felt more embarrassed through her actions but reasoned. "I had no choice because if I talked to you at school - you know I won't be able to do that!"

Aichi chuckled and waved his hand playfully. "I'm sorry. It just that I've remember that Rekka-chan said you're cute when flustered and she's right about that."

"Eh?" Kourin blinked trying to register what Aichi had said.

Before Aichi could tell he's only joking, Kourin flushed in deeper shade of red.

"Aichi!"

"Sorry!," Aichi seized his laughing and smiled at her. "I just want to eased the tension because it seems like you're about to explode with your thoughts. Let's resume shall we?"

Kourin eyes softened at Aichi's attempt to calmed her and it helped her to think clearly. Her nervousness died down. She looked at Aichi thankfully, breathing in and out then she started. "Aichi.."

Aichi didn't stopped her even he knew she's about to confessed at him as he find it's rude to cut her so he let her went on.

"Ever since I met you at PSYshop. I can't helped but keep thinking about you. I started to admire you and take concern of your well being and my concern only grew when you fallen in the clutches of PSYqualia. I thought I'd lost you in that time but thankfully I didn't. My feelings of admiration turned eventually into something more. In what you called 'love'..." She paused for a moment then she continued on. "..Aichi, I'm glad we become close when we become friends and classmates but I want to know better of you, To get close to you more than anyone. Aichi,I love you! Can I become your Valentine, Your girlfriend!" Kourin finished, bowing at him while offering a box which inside is the small cake Kourin made for Aichi.

Aichi rendered silent and Kourin felt her body started to trembled at the lack of response, tears threatening to come out for the rejection she knew will come if Aichi remained like that, unresponsive. She can't take it anymore. The silence of rejection.

"Forget it! Forget it!" Kourin added hastily as she prepared to leave but a hand stop her and yanked her back, she found herself in the warm arms of Sendou Aichi. Tears finally fell down from her eyes as she buried herself from his chest.

Then. There's a loud gasped.

Kourin and Aichi turned to see Misaki standing at the corner and gasping at them. Tears brimming her eyes as well. But none of the two make a moved. They didn't separate each other away from the warm embrace.

Misaki just curious when she heard Kourin's voice so she followed it, now she regretted doing that because she won't be able to deny that Aichi and Kourin were together.

"I'm sorry!" Misaki said hastily as she ran away from the scene as her heart can't take it anymore. Aichi had chosen Kourin because she had remained in the sidelines now it backfired. She's truly a loser. She's always the one being abandoned.. Left behind.

But, Why Aichi's eyes looking at her like that? Why does he look so hurt and sad?

Misaki shook her head to erase them in her mind but failed.

Why? Why won't you choose me?

Meanwhile, Aichi watched Misaki's figure disappeared in the streets. And he can finally see how she loves him that it almost hurt to say the words from the girl in his arms, to tell her that he already loved someone. So, he made no moved to stop Misaki from running away because he need to deal with Kourin, first.

"Aichi.." Kourin's voice cut him from his thoughts.

Aichi looked at her and eyes widening when she said. "Go.. Go after her."

Kourin had seen behind the sadness and fear of Aichi at hurting her there's love in his eyes set only for Tokura Misaki . A love different from the way Aichi's showing her.

"But-"

Kourin cut him by giving him a chaste kiss from the cheeks and smiled softly even her heart still crying. "It's fine. I knew this might happen at the beginning so it doesn't hurt that much plus if you don't go now, You won't be able to reached her."

Aichi's eyes softened, wiping the tears from her face and smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry and Thank you for everything, Kourin." He give her a last gentle squeezed, showing his sincere gratitude and apology before letting go and run after Misaki.

Kourin wanted to reached out after Aichi but..

Aichi won't be hers so it's impossible for her to hold him again.

She fell with her knees on the ground and cried with her heart's content. Then she was surprised to hear a soft sigh.

"Compose yourself. There's other guys besides Sendou-kun. If you don't stop that you'll have wrinkles you know?" Rekka approached her. Since when did she get there.

"Shut up, I'm not crying." Kourin tried to wiped her years but a hand stop her and she let herself be in the small arms of Rekka, giving her the comfort she needed at the moment.

"Everything will be fine." Rekka assured softly, patting her head.

Kourin closed her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, Everything will be fine." She can still stay by Aichi's side as his close friend which surprisingly more than enough for her. She's content at that thought ata she knew she's already close at Aichi even though it's not the thing she wanted but that's fine.

XxX

There's a commotion when Aichi reached the school corridors. He wondered why the teachers or Student Council letting it went on. He take a peek as he heard a familiar voice shouting out, defending someone.

"Shut up! Misaki has the right to love someone!" Akari countered, defending Misaki from the bullies. They just came out all of the sudden when Misaki went to her drying and when she's about to ask what happened and give her comfort, These idiots started to insult Misaki upon seeing her vulnerable at the moment.

Aichi's eyes widened as he'd saw the scene. No wonder no one wanted to get involved as Misaki is in the commotion in fact she's the center of the commotion. She was on the floor trying to composed herself , while some random girls trying to crash a red box. Aichi can only guessed it's the home made chocolate Misaki made for those people she cared deeply.

"Tsk. I'm definitely sure no one will want this trash." A girl said probably the leader of the group, pointing the crash box at the floor.

"Why you-!?" Akari sneered but was cut off by the time Aichi entered the pry and slapped the girl for Akari. His respect for girls disappeared as a blinding fury engulfed his form because he finally snapped.

There's collected shock gasps but Aichi paid no attention at them.

The girl snarled at Aichi but he cut her off. "Why you?! How dare-?!"

"I don't like the way you treat Misaki. Care to apologize for breaking her chocolate?" Aichi spoke in a cold tone, eyes sending daggers at the people who treated Misaki not well. There's no gentleness in his features.

They shuddered at him.

"Aichi?" Misaki can't understand why Aichi is here when he should be with Kourin. Why is he here defending her?

Aichi glanced slightly at her, expression undecipherable. Their gaze been interrupted when the leader-like spoke.

"Heh, so you are the person who founded that no good club?" She taunted, she tried to hide her shaking but failed miserably. "Your friend come to aid you Tokura! How touching!"

Aichi eyes narrowed even more. He doesn't like them taunting his club and his friends. Nobody had seen Aichi so furious like this in the past which made them reluctant to approach him in fear of his outburst.

"I'm not Misaki's friend." Aichi stated calmly.

Misaki's eyes widened, hurt evident in her eyes. Akari keep glancing back and forth between Misaki and Aichi worriedly of what will happen next.

The group laughed at Misaki. "See, nobody wanted to be friends with you, Tokura!"

Misaki was about to break down once again but a soft pair of lips stopped her from saying or screaming them to just shut up. Eyes widening at shock. It takes a few moments for her to register what is happening, Aichi's kissing her!

But it's impossible yet it's happening!

Misaki didn't care anymore as she closed her eyes and savoured the moment, ignoring the people around them.

Then Aichi pulled away, looking at Misaki:

"I'm not Misaki's friend anymore as I am her lover. Our relationship level up" he said softly before looking back at them sternly. "So stop saying that nobody wanted Misaki as I want her to be my better half after everything is legal and done" Aichi stood up and helped Misaki to stand up.

For the first time Misaki registered that Aichi haven't called her with the honorific '-san'.

"Aichi, about-?"

"Misunderstanding" Aichi answered without looking at her as he glanced down at the broken chocolate box on the floor. "Did you made that for me?"

Misaki nodded. "Yes."

Aichi let go of her hand and picked it up.

"Aichi! You're not going to eat that, right?!" Misaki panicked.

"Why not? You made this for me so tell me , Why should I not eat it?"

"It's dirty!" Misaki protested.

"I don't care!" Aichi interjected, chewing the piece of chocolate and smiled. "It's good! Thanks Misaki-love" He give her a pecked on the temple.

Misaki flushed at Aichi's antics.

Akari chuckled at the scene . Who would thought that shy boy could be scary , sweet and sly? Yet they look great together.

"Let's go to our classes" Aichi said.

Misaki smiled at Aichi. " Sure, My Vanguard"

They give path at the new couple and the commotion become the center of attention of the new's club. In that day Misaki and Aichi become the most popular couple at the campus for the month.

**XxX**

**..At Card Capital..**

"Misaki. Should the shop be open not closed today? Are you sure it's okay for us to enter?" Aichi tried to look clueless.

"Yup, Let's go!" Misaki chirped happily and demanded. "Close your eyes. Don't open them until I said so."

When Misaki was sure that Aichi wouldn't open his eyes, she slowly guided him inside the shop. She glanced at the participants and they modded as they waited patiently for the signal.

"You can open your eyes now, Aichi," Misaki said and that's the cue for them to begin.

At the moment Aichi opened his eyes, The others greeted him happily:

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S AICHI!"

Aichi yelped out a surprise but soon calmed down as his vision cleared and smiled softly to his friends. So this what they are doing when they are avoiding him. A surprise party for him.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

So, Everything was just a misunderstanding.

Miwa whistled teasingly as he noticed Aichi and Misaki are both holding hands which earned him a painful whacked from Kai and the said Kai approached Aichi.

"See, I told you just have faith in them." Kai stated calmly. "They'd never hated you to begin with"

Aichi nodded with agreement. "Yeah, You're right, Kai-kun"

"Eh? What do you mean by that, Kai?" The others wondered out loud.

Kai give a glance at Aichi silently asking if it's okay for him to tell them and Aichi give his consent . And so Kai did tell them the reason behind what caused Aichi to disappear like that and it shocked them never had they thought it was them that caused Aichi in pain. Thus, they immediately apologized at Aichi which just shrugged it off and enjoy their company.

Then Miwa shouted 'Kiss' which followed by the others.

The two love birds look at each other and granted their request which earned more whistling and shouting of congratulations. They parted and Aichi murmured softly:

"I love you, Misaki."

"And I love you too, Aichi" Misaki smiled.

Their Valentine's day is quite catastrophic due to a lot of misunderstanding but it's the first step for them to understand one another, to her closer. And their relationship won't be perfect but both of them are willing to take the first step and risk every thing for the sake of the other happiness. It's their way of showing love and affection.

**~The End~ **

**A/N: Thank you for reading ! And sorry for the crappy work of mine. I honestly don't like some part of the piece ****but I liked it.****Anyways, ****Reviews**** , ****Favs**** and Become a Follower are very welcomed and appreciated! Love and Cheers to all! Till next time ^_^ **


End file.
